1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to mounting systems for eyewear. More specifically, the present inventions relate to methods and apparatuses for mounting an ornamental or functional component to an eyeglass frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
The eyewear industry has developed countless eyeglass designs. Some of these designs provide not only optical performance, but additional functionality. Fashion trends in eyewear have drifted in recent years from leaner, wiry versions to those that are larger, wider, and often more highly decorated with ornamentation.
In addition to the designer trend, sport and casual eyewear has also begun incorporating additional functionality and gadgetry. For example, many eyewear products now provide on-board electronics that provide Bluetooth or MP3 functionality.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, there remains a need for a releasable attachment system that enables the easy attachment and release of secondary components to an underlying eyeglass frame.